Christmas Time is Here
by Midnightpintowolf
Summary: Yuiko and Leo are freshly married and starting their lives together. When Yuiko finds that Leo has never celebrated Christmas, she tries to make this year extra special for him. However,even greater surprises are awaiting this new couple. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

_I midnightpintowolf have no claim to this manga......but would love it if I did!!!*sobs*_

_(All rights lie with Kyousuke Motomi and Flower Comics)_

* * *

_What would you do if you were in love with a beast?_

Yuiko strung the flashing lights diligently, humming as she went. The small, plumpt tree soon began to shimer in the dark room. She smiled as the lights were all on the tree, and she moved to the red glistening garland. As the lights were previously, this task was also soon completed. She stood back to look at her handiwork, and fussed the tree so it was perfect. SHe smiled again and went to retrieve somethign from the front hallway closet.

"Yuiko, I'm home," a deep male voice called. Yuiko jerked around and saw her husband just slipping of his shoes and stepping into the foyer.

"Welcome home, Leo," she called. She hurridely grabbed severat large wrapped gifts and trotted into the living room. Leo watched as she went, curiosity animating his soft boyish face.

"Yuiko, what are those for?"he called shyly.

Yuiko turned to him and brushed some loose pine needles from her jeans, "It's Christmas silly!"

SIlence met her words and she continued softly, "do you...not know what Christmas is?"

Leo remained quiet and stood i shock, her mouth hanging open. Then she squeled and ran to grab Leo's shirt front.

"Oh My galloshes, LEO!!! You've never celebrated Christmas!?!?! We have to make this year EXTRA special then! Come on help me decorate!!!!" SHe continued to shake him and then promtly dragged him to the living room. His eyes immediately grew big and he stared at the bright lights anb dthe hsoft music playing from the nearby radio.

"Yuiko, it's BEAUTIFUL!" He grabbed her waist, nuzzling her neck.

As usual Yuiko blushed and laughed, "Aww, thanks, Leo!"


	2. Chapter 2

_I midnightpintowolf have no claim to this manga......but would love it if I did!!!*sobs*_

_(All rights lie with Kyousuke Motomi and Flower Comics)_

* * *

Three years, two months, and 12 days since they had first met. Yuiko looked at an open photo album. She traced her fingers lightly over her wedding photos and laughed softly to herself. She was only 20 years old and had everything she could want. A small, cozy home; A loving husband; A hilarious family; And the rest of her life to enjoy. Small joyous tears began to fall from her eyes, and she immediately wiped them away. She stood and shook her head from side to side.

"No, I can't cry! I am HAPPY!" She sighed to herself. A strong set of arms grabbed her from behind and held her close.

"Still talking to yourself," Leo laughed.

"Hahahah, yeah, I guess so," Yuiko blushed, fighting to turn in Leo's arms.

She turned to face him and smiled, "Leo, its Christmas eve...." She batted her eyes softly and looked ito his sweet inoccent face.

He kissed her lovingly on the lips and spun her around, under the soft twinkling of the Christmas lights.

......

"Ha, ha, ha, Leo! Wait a second! Did you forget about Santa?!" Yuiko panted as she broke the kiss.

Leo stopped spinning her and turned swifltly to the tree. He then turned to look above him at the ceiling. He turned his head sideways,closed his eyes, and put on a cute pouting/concentrating face. Finally, he opened his eyes, and bent to whisper in Yuiko's ear.

"Santa's not here yet."


	3. Chapter 3

_I midnightpintowolf have no claim to this manga......but would love it if I did!!!*sobs*_

_(All rights lie with Kyousuke Motomi and Flower Comics)_

* * *

_After some grief displayed by the reviewers I have began to modify my stories alittle. I hope it is better for you and fits your desires....Okay, that sounded weird! ANywhos, Enjoy!!!!!_

* * *

Yuiko awoke some time after dawn. She mentally cursed the sun that was now beating down on her, through the open window. She rolled over and swung her arm over Leo. She met only an empty bed space. She immediately jumped up in bed and looked around her. Leo had already picked their clothes off the floor and could be heard downstairs moving chairs. She smiled softly and threw the covers off. She lightly skipped to the dresser and fished out her favorite red camisole. She gently placed it against her chest and admired it in the mirror. She spun around childishly and succeeded in making her self giddy with her silliness. Tonight they would be entertaining their entire family to a Christmas dinner. She was determined to make it special for her beast.

A loud thud interrupted her visions of that evening. She flinched slightly at the sudden noise and hurriedly began to dress. She took to the stairs 2 steps at a time and made it downstairs just in time to see Leo lifting a large table above his head. He paused in his task to turn and smile at her.

"Wow, Yuiko is very beautiful this morning!" She blushed and laughed at his 3rd person speech. He had long since grown accustomed to normal Japanese speech but sometimes reverted back to his early speech impediments. Usually to get attention- from Yuiko.

She laughed and watched him smile softly back. He swung the table around on his left shoulder and placed it lightly on a raised section of floor beside him. Yuiko went to retrieve several candle stands for the table's centerpiece and came back to find Leo missing. She looked curiously in the rooms on either side of her and finally spotted him on their modern black leather couch. She placed the 4 silver candle stands gently on the table and went to stand behind him. He was lightly flipping through their photo album. He gigged in some places and frowned in others. She gently wrapped her arms around his broad neck and nuzzled his neck. He smiled at this and began to purr softly. She felt the vibrations of his chest against her hands and smiled. This is what she loved about him. Neither had to say anything to feel everything. Their relationship was perfect. Of course they fought sometimes, usually over an animal Yuiko wanted to keep, but they always quickly made up. They stayed like that for seveeral long minutes before a heavy knock invaded their lovey-dovey silence. Leo cocked an ear to the door and whispered, "It's Toki and Mr. Kubozuka, and it seems the other guests are exiting from a mini-van as we speak." Leo waited for her to unwrap her arms from his neck but she just held her position. He curiously peered over his shoulder to witness Yuiko scowling up her face with annoyance. He laughed softly and lifted a hand to rub against her cheek.

"Come on, we have to greet them. We can cuddle later when everyone is gone" Leo smirked. She gasped and lightly punched him in the shoulder. He laughed and jumped out of her grasp. Helooked back though, to make sure he wasn't in trouble, to see Yuiko smiling. He walked up and lightly took her hand in his. And they went to meet their guests.


	4. Chapter 4

_I Midnightpintowolf have no claim to this manga......but would love it if I did!!!*sobs*_

_(All rights lie with Kyousuke Motomi and Flower Comics)_

* * *

_K, just to clear a few things up. _

_1. I'm really busy, so I will try to update at least once a month. I want to try to have the end of the story done by Christmas of 2010. (fitting end , dontcha think!?)_

_2. My chapters are small, they are quick snippets of life. Sorta like how "A House On Mango Street" is written.  
_

_3. Sometimes I will get writers block, so feel free to write me and suggest stuff!!!!Really, PLEASE DO!!!!  
_

* * *

Yuiko held yet another sake bottle as she left the kitchen. She scowled mentally as she tallied the amount of alcohol her father and Toki were consuming. Their livers were sure to bust by this time, right? She glided to a stop behind the two men and sighed as they began to laugh loudly and praise her for her hospitality. Her other guests,the Boss and her two best girl-friends , had already left three hours ago.

"Yuiko! You have grown so BIG!" her father sighed, wiping away a sake induced tear.

"Hahaha, you guys are so funny!" Yuiko laughed, making the vein in her head throb harder.

"It's true, Yuiko, you are more grown up!" Toki prodded. (He was a lot more sober then some in the room!)

"In fact, I am still waiting for grand kids," Mr. Kubozuka sighed, hiccuping slightly as he took another swig of the swiftly depleting sake.

"EEEEEKKKKKK," Yuiko shrieked as Leo spit his tea halfway across the table, and onto her.

A silence filled the room as Leo quietly managed to excuse himself from the room. Yuiko stood rooted to the spot, with her red blouse, ruined with green tea. Toki turned to her after he watched Leo disappear.

"Ummm, maybe it's time for me and your father to go." Toki rose, holding a fainted Kubozuka over his right shoulder.

"Maybe that's for the best," Yuiko whispered, grabbing a towel from her lap to wash the stain from her top.

She lifted herself up and strode to the door holding it up for them. Toki nodded once as he passed and hurriedly ran to their parked car. Yuiko watched as they passed and slowly closed and locked the door. She grabbed a small jacket from inside of the nearby closet and used it to cover up the stain, so Leo didnt have to see it and feel worse.

She followed the direction he had fled in, and didn't find him on the couch. She looked behind the Christmas tree, and behind their huge flatscreen TV. Where could he have gone to? Their living room wasn't that big! And she would have seen him pass if he had tried to go up the stairs! Her momentary confusion ended when a small piece of ceiling tile landed on her head. Confused, she looked above her to see that Leo had scaled the wall and was now reclining on a support beam that held up the roof. Yuiko stood rooted to her spot in disbelief and finally burst out laughing. Leo heard her and looked down to see her bent over with laughter. He jumped down and patted at her arms, that were held tightly against her middle.

"Yuiko, are you alright!?" He cried, fussing on her arms trying to gain a response.

"Oh, Leo, my sweet beast! Why in the world were you up in the rafters like a bat?!" At this she started to giggle hysterically and double over again.

Leo blushed and turned from her. AShe saw him and quickly tried to right herself.

"Leo, what's wrong?hehehe...*cough* seriously though , are you embarrassed by what my dad said?!" she whispered to Leo 's back.

He turned to face her and bent down to look into her eyes. "Are you satisfied with me?"

Yuiko's eyes had gone wide. She bent closer up to his face and took her hands to his cheeks, parting his hair from his dark eyes.

"Leo, what would possibly make you question my love for you?"

"Your dad was right. He doesn't have any grand-kids and I have never really thought about it before, but.....you probably want kids too, right?"

It was now Yuiko's turn to blush. She dropped her hands from Leo's face and clasped them together in her lap.

"Well, Leo...we are still a young couple,....I'm not really worried about it right now." She began to twirl her hair with one finger, nervous about what Leo was saying. She had never really thought about kids before. She had had her wedding night of course, and had briefly considered it in their future then, but now? Kids? Were they ready for that kind of commitment?

He sighed and placed a large hand over hers.

"My love, if you want to have a child, we will."

Yuiko turned her gaze to meet Leo's and found his face set in determination. She lifted her hands to either side of his face and smoothed his bangs away from his dark eyes. She leaned up to him and nuzzled his cheek. "We have had a long day and we need to rest. Let's sleep on it tonight and discuss it tomorrow, okay?"

Leo sighed and smiled. He pulled her head to her chest in a quick hug before scooping her into his arms. She gasped slightly and laughed and Leo smirked at her. He led them into their room and gently laid her on the bed. He swiftly kissed her, and bid her goodnight before retiring to his side of the bed.

And then they went to sleep...

BUT!

Yuiko laid in bed, completely awake. Even hours after Leo had finally succcumbed to sleep's embrace. She watched him sleep and occasionally mussed his hair gently, giggling silently as he whispered and kicked in his sleep. How wold it be if a small Leo was running around their house? SHe closed her eyes and was lost in her fantasy. "It would be nice," she smiled, answering her own question.

Finally, drowsiness began to dawn on her and she too retired. She gently laid her head on Leo's chest and passed into dreamland by the lullaby of Leo's heartbeat.

* * *

K, I hope I satisfied some of the complainers! (It's okay though complaining helps to make better writers, right!?) Any-whos, I just want to say thxs to all that have reviewed on this tale and my others! Pleez review and send advice, I LUV it!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

If she had to hear the sound of sickness again, she was going to be sick herself. It was officially January 1st and Leo had eaten something bad at Toki's party. He had practically thrown himself at the African cuisine the Germany-Japanese Mercenary had created. He himself had finished 5 plate fulls within a half hour!

"Ahhhhhuggghhhh," Leo moaned in the bathroom. Yuiko frowned. She hated to see him this weak and sick. She had been sitting in their room the last 4 hours monitoring Leo. He has never been sick like this. He had complained of feeling strange when they left the party at midnight, but they both shrugged it off as lack of sleep. However two hours later he had quickly dashed to the bathroom and had been praying to the porcelain god for the rest of the morning.

"Leo, you okay," Yuiko called, timidly opening the door to the bathroom. Leo was draped over the tub and was whimpering softly. Yuiko moved behind him and softly rubbed his back in soothing circles. He relaxed a little against her gently touch.

"Hahahaha, just having you here supporting me, makes me feel better Yuiko," Leo whispered. He turned to smile at her, but he looked worse for wear. His beautiful dark eyes seemed even darker with the purple rings that shouted his fatigue. Little beads of sweat covered his brow, matting down his thick hair. He occasionally brought his hand through his hair and slowly brought it away from his face. It stuck out in odd angles by the amount of perspiration he had.

"Leo, I don't think this sickness is normal!" Yuiko fretted, placing her hand on Leo's forehead. She pulled back with a gasp. He was burning up, "I've never felt a fever like this before…."

"Awww, Yuiko, I'm fine! Just a mild case of food poisoning," Leo smiled, but quickly dove for the commode.

"See what I mean!" Yuiko shouted. She grabbed a towel nearby and handed it to him. She pulled her shirt over her nose to drive out the scent, least she herself get sick.

"I hate seeing you like this, "She moaned, tears filling her eyes, "It's scary seeing you like this."

"Hey, hey, "Leo cooed out, trying to calm her, "Im fine! I bet I'll be better within the hour." He beamed, succeeding in making her smile.

"Really?" she sniffed.

"Yeah," He raised himself up slowly from the floor, "See I can already…."Leo crumpled to the floor.

"Leo? LEO!" Yuiko bent down to him and shook him slightly, "LEO! LEO! Please answer me!"

There was no response and finally Yuiko started to run. She grabbed the nearest landline in the hallway. Her fingers shook, but somehow they managed to hit the right pattern of numbers.

"911, what is your emergency," A generic voice answered.

"Please help, My husband has food poisoning and he just fainted and can't get up. I need an ambulance!" Yuiko cried into the receiver.

"Okay ma'am. Can I have your location?" The operator calmly asked.

"Yeah its, its….Please hurry, please…." Yuiko sank to her knees sobbing, clutching the small device to her ear, like a life-line.

"We will send an ambulance immediately," the woman replied.

"Thank you," she whispered, reluctant to hang up. But the dial tone soon filled her ears and she sat the phone down slowly on its base.

The sounds of vomiting reached Yuiko from behind her. She struggled to rise and she tripped several times to get to Leo's side. He was on his side coughing. He was still unconscious.

She remembered a time when she was little watching her dad operate on a large Siamese. The surgery had went well but the large cat had choked on its own throw-up when it was under anesthesia in the kennel. It was in the same position as Leo. She stumbled to Leo and strained to keep his back against her chest. His breathing was weak. He had already aspirated some of the vomit into his lungs.

"No Leo, NO," Yuiko sobbed into his back. She pounded on his chest, willing his body to naturally cough and empty his lungs of the bile. He coughed quietly but otherwise remained still. Yuiko continued to cry and beat on his back, even when the sound of sirens reached her ears.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own this...:(

K, I tried to make it sound as real as possible. It made me sad just writing it! And I'm sorry about the lateness! I'll try to update sooner!

Dehydration, Lung skin graphs, esophageal surgery, long hospitalization, Swine Flu. This was all Yuiko could think about. She twisted her purse strap in her hands. Toki stood beside her and occasionally put his hand on her shoulder to stop her from fidgeting. They had been there since 6 am. It was now 8pm. Leo had been rushed to the hospital as soon as possible and it was determined there, that he had Swine Flu. How we contracted it, no one was sure. It was spreading wildly in the Americas and had now somehow reached Japan. Oh no, Leo had been to Toki's new years party. Toki had invited some of his American associates to attend.

"Toki, there were Americans at your party, weren't there?" Yuiko prodded.

"Well yes," Toki sighed, realizing what she was thinking, "But they weren't sick. If they had been, they would have been stopped at customs. Right now the suspect could be anyone."

"Oh," she whispered, again fidgeting with her hands.

"Yukio, he's gonna be okay," Toki smiled, "He's a strong wild animal."

She couldn't help but laugh at that. He was her wild one. She rubbed her sleeve across her face. Trying to clear her eyes. He would be okay, she just knew he would be.

Several hours went by and finally a doctor appeared before them with news on Leo's condition. Toki and Yuiko stood to meet smiled kindly to them.

"Mrs. Aoi? Your husband Leo is fine, ma'am." he beamed. Toki hugged Yuiko who was now crying again, this time with joy.

"His esophageal hemorrhages are now fixed and he is being treated for dehydration now. You can go see him if you want." The doctor smiled again and walked to Leo's room, Yuiko and Toki close behind.

Leo's room was large and faced the front of the hospital, allowing a beautiful view of the night sky. But Yuiko didnt care for the scenery. Her eeyes were glued to the figure of her sleeping husband. The bandages around his throat were clear proof that the last 24 hours were real. How did this happen?

She quickly claimed the chair on the right of his bed and reached out for his hand. She ignored the IVs and intertwined her small hand with his.

"Leo, can you hear me, sweetie! I love you and I need you to get better soon!" Yuiko sniffled, placing her head on his hand. Toki smiled and put his hand on Leo's shoulder.

"Wake up, you little animal!" he whispered. Yuiko looked to him and saw the stress that was now on his face. She could understand. Leo had never been in this bad of a situation before. Even when he was hit by a car in high school, he looked better than he did now.

"Ugghhh," a soft moan filled their ears.

"Leo, Leo can you hear me!" Yuiko cried, reaching out to stroke his hair.

"Rrrgggh, yeah...where am I Yuiko," Leo whispered hoarsely, "Ugghhh, i feel like I got punched in the throat."

Yuiko smiled at him and held his hand tightly, "Well you kinda did. You caused your throat to become hemorrhaged from all the vomiting you did and you dehydrated yourself. Leo, the doctors tested you and you dont have food poisoning. You have swine flu."

Leo looked away from her and then down at himself. "No wonder I feel like crap, huh, Yuiko?" He laughed softely trying to lighten the mood. He frowned suddenly and pushed Yuiko's hand away quickly.

"Stay away Yuiko," he whispered harshly.

"Leo?" Toki asked in surprise, "What's wrong with you!"

"You too, stay back!" He barked out as best as he could. He paused for a second and turned to see Yuiko's face filled with tears.

"Oh, No. Yuiko I just dont want you getting this too!" he whispered out. Her face softened and she smiled. Toki laughed and again put his hand on Leo's shoulder.

"We've already been vaccinated today. As soon as we found out what you had, we informed everyone from last night to go ahead and get vaccinated!"

"Oh," Leo sighed, smiling and relaxing. He held his hand out for Yuiko who took it quickly, "Sorry for barking at you, I don't want you to be hurting on my account." His expression softened, willing her to understand his concern.

"Hahahaha, you silly. I could never be hurt by you," Yuiko smiled, "I love you, you silly beast!" Leo couldnt help but laugh at her smile. It was so beautiful. "Get som erest Leo, I'm fine and so will you be in a few weeks."

"K, Yuiko," he smiled again at her and then relaxed into the bed, finally getting some well needed sleep.

She smiled, crying, "He's alright, he's alright, thank you God, he's alright."


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own this...:(

Two long weeks in the hospital were finally over. Yuiko sighed. Actually Leo had been ready to leave a week ago. He scared the nurses out of their wits; jumping across his bed; finding him dangling from the florescent lights above them; and him disappearing only to discover him hanging off the window ledge, playing with visiting pigeons. Yuiko laughed. He was just being himself after this terrible incident. She praised God that Leo had survived and no one else had gotten sick. But where had Leo gotten sick from? She couldn't tell. She was just planning on enjoying the moment and forgetting the hard times behind her.

"Yuiko?...YUIKO?" Leo called louder, snapping her out of her daze.

"Oh, sorry Leo! I'm just glad your safe!" She smiled, swinging their hands back and forth as they walked to their car.

"Hehehe, So am I," he agreed, "Now that I am out of there, lets go get some Fizz Fizz!" His eyes started to sparkle. Yuiko laughed out loud as she recalled how he had started calling pop Fizz Fizz back in high school.

"Okay, anything for my little boy," Yuiko teased. Leo humphed but continued to smile.

The drive home was long and it gave Leo a chance to relax in the car as Yuiko drove. She watched him sleep beside her as she drove home, reveling in his safety. Halfway home Leo began to fuss and moan. Yuiko froze, was he getting sick again! She pulled off the side of the road and parked the car. She put her hand on his forehead, only to find it cool. She exhaled softly. He wasn't sick. As she placed her hand on his forehead he relaxed instantly and smiled in his sleep. Still so immature, Yuiko smiled. She rubbed his hair, soothing him and herself. He unconsiously turned to nuzzle her hand and he sighed.

"Yuiko smells nice," he whispered dreamily.

"PFFTTT,"Yuiko snorted trying not to wake him. That comment still caused her grief. She still couldnt understand his reasoning sometimes, but it was gosh darn cute!

"Come on puppy, lets get you home," she said quietly, starting the engine and driving home.

K, so another short entry, but I might not be typing as much again soon... sorry! I got a lot of STUFF coming up in my life, so bear with me! Thanks readers and pleez comment, i luv to hear from u!


	8. Chapter 8

I am Midnightpintowolf and I am sorry to my loyal followers. I have had so much homework that even satan was sad for me because of it. Please forgive me... :( Anywho! Im going to make it up to you by writing a couple of chapters in the next few weeks. They should be pretty long, so HOLD ON! ;)

* * *

It was a normal day in the Aoi household. The dishes were finally washed and the vacuuming all done. All that was left was to relax and sit with Leo as the sun go down. This was one of their daily rituals. They always watched the sun rise and set together. They felt like it symbolized their future. The beginning and the end. And they would always be together through it all. Yuiko was busy rubbing Leo's hair, fiddling with the loose unruly ends. He was layed out on their large windowsill with his head in Yuiko's was peaceful out, a soft spring day. The incidents at new years was long over. And long forgotten. A few pigeons cooed mournfully outside the window they were perched on, calming the couple into a state of utter peace. Yuiko slowly unraveled her small hands from Leo's hair and wrapped her arms around his neck relishing in his deep scent. She breathed insoftly. Leo smiled as her breath ticked his neck.

"Yuiko, I love you," Leo whispered, putting his hand up to touch her face. She leaned willingly into his touch, loving how his big hands were so strong and warm at the same time. Then Yuiko's eyes suddenly snapped open.

Then the moment was broken. Yuiko harshly pulled her arms from Leo and leapt away from him. He turned quickly, just in time to see Yuiko dart into their shared bathroom. He pulled himself off the ledge now, and rushed to her side.

She was doubled over the toilet, wretching horribly. Leo could only stare. No...It cant be...not her.

He was broken out of his doubt when she turned to look at him, tears streaming down her face.

"Leo, get outta here," she mumbled through her hand, cleaning off her face.

"No, no, Its okay Yuiko. Its just food poisoning," he smiled willing to convince himself more then anything that it wasnt what he had been poisoned with previously. He reached out to comfort her, but he never got to touch her and comfort her. She fell backwards fainting on the bathroom floor...still.

* * *

K, so this was super short. but its just a prequel to what's to come! Get ready for more twists and turns in this tale! Stay tuned for more!


	9. Chapter 9

I am Midnightpintowolf and I am presenting you with a one of the chapters from my long updating session. Hopefully I'll have 10-12 chapters up during this month. it was my wish to get it done by December. K so this is one of the first long ones for you :)

* * *

Leo paced the hall of the hospital. Back and forth. back and forth. Why was it taking so long. This wasn't right. Did she have swine flu or not? Was she going to die. No, no. Leo refused to think of that. He clenched his fists to his chest and tried to control his temper. He had long ago gotten control of his "beast." But it threatened to spring free when Yuiko was in danger. But this time he couldn't help her. He didn't know what to do and he had to leave it to the doctors behind the locked door beside him. He whimpered softly, prying his hands from his now crinkled hands to the darkened glass of Yuiko's check-up room. He didn't know how much longer it would be before his beast finally just appeared and ripped and slashed ts way to Yuiko's side. Just as he almost gave up to his other side. The door to the room opened and a dozen doctors stepped out to greet him. Leo insisted on them all checking her over to make sure no detail was missed. He looked to all their faces, trying to see a sign so that he would know Yuiko was okay. But, they didn't pay him any heed. They all walked away from him quickly to their designated stations. He whimpered softly. Did they not know what was going on? His depression was cut short as the last two doctors left the room. Two females who were smiling from ear to ear. Was this good new?, Leo hoped. Unlike the rest, they glanced at him quickly and looked to each other. He reached out his hand and was about to call out to them when they took off suddenly, giggling loudly. Were they laughing at Yuiko? His beast rumbled in anger inside his chest. He took a step forward, but was blocked by Yuiko's primary caretaker, . The doctor had known the two of them for a few years, through Mr. Kubozuka who was a close friend. He had treated Yuiko several times when she was little and was a very kind person. The doctor looked to Leo in concern of his dark clouded eyes. He knew of Leo's condition and tried to calm the boy down.

"Leo, do not hurt yourself," The doctors kind voice warned. Leo looked at him and instantly calmed.

"Is Yuiko alright?" Leo whispered in desperation. He came to stand right in front of the doctor, pleading with his eyes. He stood a good foot higher then the doctor but in comparison he was so small and fragile at the moment. The doctor was his only connection to the isolated Yuiko.

"Leo, you need to calm yourself down. Yuiko is fine for the moment." Leo's shoulders slumped back and he almost brought himself to his knees. 'Yuiko's alright?'

"We have run several tests on her and we are just waiting for the results," he smiled and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, "For now she's going to be alright."

Leo smiled his sweet innocent grin and let a few happy tears peek through his long dark lashes.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," he cried hugging the older man. The doctor sputtered a little as the overjoyed Leo crushed his spine in a large hug.

"Hahaha...cough cough...Leo, I know your excited...but,...wheeze...I CANT BREATHE!" The doctor sputtered.

Leo reluctantly let go and wiped the tears away. The doctor rubbed his neck softly and looked to Leo again.

"I think it's alright to go see her know. I don't think what she has is contagious." he beamed as Leo's poor face light up like a Christmas tree. He disappeared as soon as the words had left 's mouth.

The doctor was left looking at an empty space of ground. He blinked a few times and laughed heartily. 'Yes, she is not contagious in the least,' he smiled to himself. Finally leaving to check-up on his other patients.

* * *

Leo walked slowly to Yuiko's bed. She had a private room in the isolation center. The whirring and soft beeps of the medical equipment unnerved him slightly. Reminding him of his time here under similar conditions. He finally took the last few steps to her bed and reached out to hold her IV-ed hand. It felt cold, most likely due to the cold liquid drop she had been prescribed. He rubbed her arm, smiling through newly formed tears. She was still asleep, but hopefully when her electrolytes were returned into her system she would wake up. This was his hope. She looked so calm and peaceful. But he didn't want that. He wanted to see her awake. He would even gladly accept it if she were yelling and screaming at him (which she never has) then her laying motionless in front of him. She looked so pale compared to him. It made his beast cry out, softly, as if willing her subconscious to arise and dismiss her sleeping silence.

He laied down beside her as best as he could and buried his face in her hair.

* * *

Yuiko yawned. It was starting to become bright in her room. She stretched and was surprised as her hand was shot through with pain. She looked down curiously only to find she had an IV in her left hand. How did that get there? She panicked slightly and looked over to see that Leo was beside her. Were they in a hospital? She thought back to what she remembered. They were watching the sun go down, she was playing with Leo's hair...and? Oh, yeah. She had gotten sick 'I must have passed out,' she concluded. She thought back to the previous night. She was feeling fine last night, not a care in the world. Then the most horrible pain radiated through her abdomen. It felt like a knife was digging itself into her stomach, twisting as it ripped her apart from the inside. Somewhere in her brain she knew she was going to be sick, so she subconsciously ran to the bathroom. Sure enough she got sick. 'Oh no, I have what Leo had!' she panicked as she gripped the porcelain toilet with her small hands. The pain intensified as she retched violently. She looked up just in time to see Leo barge in behind her. She had already started crying in pain, but she didn't want Leo to see her like this. "Go away," she cried, wiping the chyme off her lips. But he was already coming towards her. His face was twisted in disbelief and she knew he knew what she had. Then there was no more memory.

Yuiko slowly sat up in bed. Succeeding in waking Leo. He rubbed his eyes and yawned very cat-like. He looked beside him and saw that his beloved was alive and awake. He started to cry again and pet Yuiko's face, testing if she was real or not. She felt the soft touch on her left cheek and looked over to see Leo's tear ridden face. She began to cry to and hugged him fiercely.

"Leo, I love you," she moaned between sobs. He tightened his grip around her in agreement, too tear-stricken to form a vocal reply. They held each other for several minutes, relishing in the togetherness. Leo began to kiss her neck and smell her soft clean healthy smell. The doctors must be miracle workers, he thought. he held her close, and she held him. Time seemed to stop for the two, until their tender moment was broken by the doctor's entrance. He blushed profusely and coughed into his hand. Leo looked behind him and laughed, slowly unwinding his long arms from around Yuiko.

he hopped off the bed and watched the doctor warily. He was afraid the doctor would ask him to leave, and he couldn't do that. He held her hand offering the silent support. She looked at their intertwined hands and smiled.

Dr. Fujio walked calmly to the bed, flipping through his charts. He sighed a few times and sat down beside Yuiko's bed typing on his computer. Finally, Yuiko coughed to get his attention.

"Dr, do I have swine flu?" she had to know. Leo gripped her hand tighter. He wanted to know to, but was afraid of the answer.

To both of their surprises, the busted out laughing. Leo and Yuiko looked to each other. What was going on? This time Leo put his hand on the doctor.

"Please tell us what is going on?" he asked with so much concern in his voice that Dr. Fujio had to stop laughing.

"I am so terribly sorry for laughing, its just that Yuiko is going to be fine. Probably more then fine." The doctor beamed.

"More then fine?" Yuiko asked. She looked to Leo who just shrugged.

"Yuiko, let me ask you something?" The doctor asked, she nodded," You dont feel sick right now do you?"

She thought for a minute and finally said, "No."

"And you didnt have any pain right after you vommited did you?"

"Ummm, no. I was just so shocked!" She blushed.

"Do you ache a little in your stomach?"

"Yeah I guess alittle," she whispered absent-mindedly rubbing her stomach.

"Leo...Yuiko,"he got both of their attentions, "The tests have all come back negative for any type of known pathogen, virus, disease, or any other ailment. Except for one."

Leo gasped.'What could it be?'

He continued, "It is a life-altering condition that Yuiko has been diagnosed with. One that will change her mentally and physically. Even you Leo will be effected."

"What in the world could cause all of these things," Yuiko gasped. Her heart rate was steadily increasing and she was breathing harder. Was she going to die! She didnt want to beat around the bush anymore.

"What exactly to I have!" she very nearly yelled.

The doctor looked at her and smirked.

"Yuiko, you're pregnant."

* * *

LOL, i wish i could see all your faces now. Get ready for some more updates soon! :3


	10. Chapter 10

I am Midnightpintowolf and I am presenting you with a sneak-peek into the second chapter from my long updating session. I had hoped to get at least 10 chapters done this month, but its now probably going to be in the range of 4-6.

* * *

Leo was stunned to say the least.

"Pre..pre...pregnat?" He finally choked out. He turned to look at Yuiko. She was starring at the ceiling. Her eyes were clouded over.

"Yuiko are you alright?" asked doctor Fujio. She tilted her head slightly to the left, looking at him from the side of her eye.

"Are you sure? Are you 100% sure?" she whispered. Leo looked at her in confusion. wasn't she happy?

"Yes, 100% sure. You're about 1 months pregnant already. If we did an ultrasound we should be able to see the baby clearly,"He informed while reviewing his notes.

She gasped and looked to the ceiling again, except this time she started to cry.

"Yuiko," Leo panicked, reaching to grab her hand again, "Yuiko what's wrong?"

"Leo, I'm pregnant! I'm pregnant!" she moaned between sobs.

"Why are you so upset, Yuiko? Do you not want a child?" Leo's face fell. She laughed and gripped his large hand in her hands.

"Leo, I'm going to be a mom and you're going to be a dad. I am so happy! So happy. I can't believe it!" she cried out, finally choosing to pull Leo into a big bear-hug.

He calmed and smiled with her. This was the beginning of a new chapter in their lives and he couldn't wait to see what comes next. He pulled her close.

"I love you," he whispered into her hair.

"I wuv you too," she cried, laughing at the same time.

leaned against the door frame to the room. This was his favorite part of the job.

* * *

The couple was soon leaving the hospital hand in hand. Leo couldn't decide whether to stare at Yuiko's bright face or her stomach which held their child. He settled on doing both. Yuiko found his behavior adorable.

"I can't believe Im going to be a mom," she whispered as they got in their car. Leo slid into the front seat and looked to her.

"I can't believe Im going to be a father. Its seems likes its unreal," he concluded. scratching his head, but smiling none-the-less. Yuiko nodded.

"Let's call everyone together to celebrate,"Yuiko said to Leo as they started driving.

"Yeah, Toki and my dad would love that!"Leo beamed.

"My dad's going to be SO shocked," she concluded. imagining the surprised face of her father.

They smiled at each other, planning the surprise.

* * *

A week had passed since the couple found out they were expecting. Yuiko had invited her friends and family together for a "special" dinner. They asked what she had meant on the invitations but she just smiled and said they were to just come and enjoy themselves. She already had everything ready. The food, the sake (which Toki and her father would devour) and her favorite restaurant to do the catering. Her house was soon filled with all of her invites. She and Leo greeted them all, laughing and sharing stories. The night dragged on. Yuiko had to stop herself sometimes when talking because she almost told the secret that she and Leo were to announce at the parties end...To Be Continued...

* * *

That's it for now. Tune in next time to see the families responses! :)


	11. Chapter 11

I am Midnightpintowolf and I am SSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOo very sorry for my absence. I had hoped to get at least 10 chapters done before Christmas. But, as the holidays rolled around my mind just went "DERP!"So I am SORRY! I'll try to update alot more in the next few weeks!

* * *

A week had passed since the couple found out they were expecting. Yuiko had invited her friends and family together for a "special" dinner. They asked what she had meant on the invitations but she just smiled and said they were to just come and enjoy themselves. She already had everything ready. The food, the sake (which Toki and her father would devour) and her favorite restaurant to do the catering. Her house was soon filled with all of her invites. She and Leo greeted them all, laughing and sharing stories. The night dragged on. Yuiko had to stop herself sometimes when talking because she almost told the secret that she and Leo were to announce at the parties end.

* * *

"So, Yuiko, tell me what is so "Special" about this party," Miyako asked. (BTW, her two best friends are never given names in the manga, ans this is the girl with the dog,Marron.)

"Yeah," Azami huffed, leaning forward. (This is the other friend.) Yuiko wasn't one to ever keep secrets for long, and she knew Yuiko was probably about to burst. She was right.

Yuiko looked to Leo and he smiled encouragingly back at her. She smiled and addressed her guests.

"Okay, I guess I can tell you guys now." She held out her hand and Leo joined her her by her side.

"We've had some rough times lately," Leo started, gaining the crowds attention, "And we just wanted to get together with our friends to celebrate their kindness and our thanks for them."

"However," Yuiko jumped in, "We have even more reason to celebrate now." The group looked confused for a moment. "We are extending our family tonight."

It took a moment for what Yuiko said to kick in. Toki was the first to react. He stood up and gestured to her. "You can't possibly mean...?" Yuiko smiled.

"Are you really," Miyako and Azami asked together.

Leo puffed up with pride and Yuiko beamed. "We are going to have a baby."

"WWHHHAAATTT!" The Boss and his gang yelled.

Yuiko smiled at them and laughed, "Yeah."

The room was filled with cheers and shouts of congratulations. Toki had made his way up to Leo and forcefully slapped him on the back in joy, a wide grin on his face."

Yuiko was surrounded by the gang and her besties, giggling and smiling at the good news.

However, Yuiko noticed a figure at the end of the table who hadn't said a word yet.

"Dad," she asked quietly. Slowly making his way towards him. "Dad, what's wrong. Are you upset."

Silent tears began to run down his face. "Dad!" Yuiko asked, fear building in her voice.

He looked over to her and smiled. "Yuiko, I'm sorry. I'm really happy. It's just that...I wish your mom was here to hear that.." He rubbed the back of his hand against his eyes, stopping the flow.

"Oh, Dad," Yuiko teared-up holding him close."She's with us even now and I know she's excited to see her grand-baby."

Her dad gushed, smiling. "I can't believe your gonna make me be a Grand-father!" Yuiko laughed and embraced her father. By this time Leo had stepped behind her and put his hand on her shoulder for support.

Her father soon let Yuiko go and stood to shake Leo's hand.

"Leo I am so proud of you guys and can't wait to see my grand-baby."

"I know, I can't wait to be a dad," Leo beamed.

Yuiko looked at them. Both full of happiness and pride. She smiled and was again bombarded by her friends and Toki. This was a great start to her new year and new beginnings in her family.

* * *

New chappie will be up in about a week, see ya then! :3


	12. Chapter 12

Yes, i know quite well that I'm a horrible person. I know. However, I am glad to say that I do have a few loyal followers, and I am greatly apologetic for my non-updating hiatus. Please forgive me, and have a sweet taste of the next chapter! :3

_All rights lie with Kyousuke Motomi and Flower Comics_

* * *

Yuiko paced fervently around the table. She finally paused and glanced at the multitude of letters that were sprawled everywhere. She sighed again and began to pace again.

After several minutes she looked at the clock ticking monotonously on the wall. 5-4-3-2-1. She counted slowly in her head. Then as precise as clockwork, her ears pricked up. Slowly the tumbler in the door clicked and Leo walked in.

"I'm back," he called, peeling his shoes off one by one. He was almost into the foyer when he was suddenly attacked by Yuiko.

"Yu yu YUIKO!" He spluttered as she pinned him to the floor, "What's gotten into you?"

"We came to say hello," she smiled, digging her cheek into his chest, "And that we missed you!"

Leo sighed, but smiling he rubbed his wife's back and placed a hand on her swollen stomach, where their unborn child was steadily growing.

"I'm home."


	13. Chapter 13

Its been like a year I know. I can't help it, school sucks butt. Anyway,here's a new, longer chapter. Enjoys!

p.s. I dont own anything

* * *

Yuiko paced fervently around the table. She finally paused and glanced at the multitude of letters that were sprawled everywhere. She sighed again and began to pace again.

After several minutes she looked at the clock ticking monotonously on the wall. 5-4-3-2-1. She counted slowly in her head. Then as precise as clockwork, her ears pricked up. Slowly the tumbler in the door clicked and Leo walked in.

"I'm back," he called, peeling his shoes off one by one. He was almost into the foyer when he was suddenly attacked by Yuiko.

"Yu…yu…YUIKO!" He spluttered as she pinned him to the floor, "What's gotten into you?"

"We came to say hello," she smiled, digging her cheek into his chest, "And that we missed you!"

Leo sighed, but smiling he rubbed his wife's back and placed a hand on her swollen stomach, where their unborn child was steadily growing.

"I'm home."

* * *

Yuiko was sitting on the huge green couch in their living room, happily eating a quart of strawberry ice cream and munching on pickles. Her ravenous appetite amazed even her, especially when she started craving things she had never ever liked; like pickles and wasabi. By now she was used to the voraciousness of her growing child and was content on satisfying his or her needs, even if they were strange.

She snuggled deeper into the deep couch and curled herself around her expanding stomach. She rubbed her stomach tenderly, imagining their child was reaching out to her too.

"When can I see you," she whispered softly, enclosing the hidden infant in her arms.

Immediately she felt a flutter and a rippling under her hand. Her eyes widened and began to feel with tears, this was the first time she had felt her baby kick.

The tender moment was broken when a knock was heard at the door. Leo was home.

"Leo, Leo, guess what!" she called out, racing to the door to see her husband, "It kicked, it finally kicked!" She flung open the door with a smile.

* * *

Leo sighed under the multitude of bags. Diapers, diapers, and diapers. Toki and Yuiko's father were wasting no expense when it came to the child, who was still a few months away. Already their spare bedroom was piled high with baby products that were given as gifts. Yuiko and Leo had tried to dissuade their friends and family's generous contributions, especially when they were well off themselves with Leo's inheritance, but no one was taking "no" for an answer.

Leo sighed and shook his head. He finally reached their home and pushed open the front door.

"I'm home," he called.

No answer. He shrugged the bags off his arms and walked into the living room expecting to see Yuiko sitting in her favorite spot on their spacious emerald colored couch. No Yuiko. He tilted his head and listened to the house, hearing no water running, she wasn't taking a bath. Confused now, he went to the car port and saw both of their vehicles there.

Paranoia was setting in. With quick, measured steps he walked up the stairs to their bedroom, where Yuiko would be when her feet hurt. No Yuiko. Quicker now, he went outside to where the garden was, where Yuiko liked to drink tea. No Yuiko.

Now he was scared. The hair on the back of his neck stood up and a cold sweat came over him. He ran now to the front door which is where the telephone was. He lithely jumped over the bags he had just brought in and reached for the phone. As he picked up the receiver a flash of green caught his eye by the door. He paused, and placed the phone down. He stepped to the closed door and only now was seeing the note tapped to the backside of the front door.

With shaking hands he removed the note and turned it over to see the word "Leo" scrolled elegantly on the front. He cautiously opened the letter and read the contents. The world stopped then. The birds outside stopped chirping, the whir of cars ceased, and the nearby clock's ticks were muted. The note fluttered to the floor and Leo was gone.

"We have your wife and child"

* * *

Hahaha, a cliffhanger after all these months of not writing. I am now on everyone's most wanted list. Ill try to write again soon. Well, sooner then several month.


	14. Chapter 14

I now you guys would want to read more, so i wrote the longest chappie yet! Yays! Still doesn't make up for anything, but maybe it will make you happier!

p.s. I dont own anything

* * *

A siren was constantly playing in her throbbing head, forever switching from piano to fortissimo in tempo with her heartbeat. Yuiko moved to rub her aching temples, only to find her hands captured behind her back. The sirens increased to a steady fortississimo.

Her eyes flew open to reveal darkness. Panic set in. Am I blind! Why can't I see! The pain swelled higher now, in response to the erratic song of her heart. She whimpered, dampening the tune as she sobbed quietly. She felt the silent tears nestle perfectly right above her cheeks. She was blindfolded.

The horror increased when she realized that she had been kidnapped. She sat still in her darkness and listened around her. Birds were still chirping and she could still hear the cars from the street, though more abundant now. She was probably near a highway. She felt the ground behind her and found it to be pliable. A dirt floor. She was most likely in a shed. She smelled the air, scenting the tell-tale sign of mulch and fresh cut grass, confirming her shed theory.

She sighed then, knowing Leo would soon find her missing. But, she couldn't remember how she got there. Her lack of consciousness frightened her most, so she tried to remember what had happened. She closed her moist eyes again, still in the darkness.

Moments before the memory gap, she remembered being ecstatic, their child was making itself known. The maternal pride exploded, washing her from head to toe with warmth. She was really pregnant. There was no going back now. Soon she would be taking care of a little Leo( or Yuiko!) She laughed, rubbing her stomach once more, tearing up.'Hey, little one, I can't wait to meet you!' she wrapped her arms around her middle, holding the baby that was soon to arrive.

The sound of a knock at the door shocked her from her motherly wonderment. That must be Leo. He had been sent on another "Diaper run." Yuiko laughed knowing that Toki and her father were going overboard with the diapers. They both insisted that the diapers, the ones the couple had stock-piled themselves, wouldn't last the whole first two or three years of the child's life. Yuiko and Leo had given up then, knowing full well that the two Grandparents (and/or Godparent) would not take no for an answer. Though the 3,000 diapers were now starting to take a toll on the guest bedroom.

Almost forgetting about Leo, Yuiko jumped off the comfy couch and raced to the door, intend on telling him about the progress of their child."Leo, Leo, guess what!" she called out, racing to the door to see him, "It kicked, it finally kicked!" She flung open the door with a smile.

Her smile faltered as she was greeted with a stranger and not her husband."Oh, I'm sorry, sir, "she bowed, greatly embarrassed, "I thought you were my husband."

The man smiled then and took off his nice hat, bowing too, "That's quite alright." He straightened, adjusting his hat to shield his eyes from the setting sun. He was dressed quite nicely, much more so than one would expect in her neighborhood. He sported a bright red tie and a tight, pinstriped dress coat.

"I'm sorry disturb," he smiled, "I am a close friend of Toki. He asked me to come by and see if you guys need anything else while he was out shopping. Though I think he's already cornered the market on diapers!"

He and Yuiko laughed, "No I think we are fine on diapers, thanks. We have been looking around for a good cradle though if you know a good place."

The man scratched his bristly chin and looked to the sky. He remained thoughtful for a moment.'You know I actually have a friend who makes cradles and such, maybe you'd like to talk to him if you want something custom-made."

"That would be perfect!" she gushed and motioned for him to follow her into the house, "Please come in! I'm sure Leo would like to meet you too, he should be here soon. What was your na….."

She turned to finish he statement only to find a gloved hand muffling her mouth from behind and a white cloth pressed tightly against her mouth and nose. She instinctively inhaled in shock, which she realized immediately was the wrong idea. Her head swam and she room dimmed, until finally she was thrust into the darkness.

'That's right' she thought to herself, 'I turned my back to a stranger.'

She dropped her head, tears continually falling, hidden by the stupid blindfold and tickling her cheeks.

The sound of a door opening made her head jerk up. She tilted her head to the left , inclining her head towards the sound. With her sight blinded, she picked up on the subtle step of boots on the dirt floor. They were coming towards her. She worked to steady her heartbeat and her quickly increasing breathing. No, she had to remain calm, if not for her, but for the baby.

The Baby!

How could she forget about the baby! She jerked against her binds. No, No, No! 'I have to protect my baby!' Finding her feet unbound, she curled her legs to her chest, shielding his position as best she could from the approaching stranger. She gritted her teeth and leaned into her stomach. She tilted her head up as the feet stopped in front of her.

She growled softly, trying to cause the figure to retreat and leave her with her child. It was amazing how a tough situation could bring out the beast in you. When Leo was threatened once by his distant relatives, she had snapped at them and bore her fangs. She didn't bite though. However, this situation was different, although Leo was important; this child was far more in need of saving at the moment. Even if she herself perished, her baby needed to survive at all costs.

Yuiko felt a wave of air above her and this time she hissed audibly. A chuckle met her feeble animalistic attempt at driving the assaulter away. A familiar voice started to speak."I now know why that beast kept you as his partner; apparently you are as much into bestiality as he is!" The voice cordled , Yuiko could almost see the man doubled over in laughter.

She retreated further into herself, struggling again with her bound hands. This was the same man that she had met at her house.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you. But you're gonna have to stay here till that abomination of a mate arrives."

"Leo is not an abomination, he is a wonderful person, Unlike you lot! What do you want!" Yuiko shrieked.

"Oh, oh, oh, temper, temper, Sweetcakes. We only want the money. It is rightfully ours isn't it?" The man invisibly shrugged.

"You filth," Yuiko bit out.

The stranger put his hand on her head, grabbing her hair and pulling her up towards him. She bit against the pain and stretched as best she could to alleviate the tension.

"Listen here wench, you are nothing more than bait. Don't make me get serious," the smooth voice cooed.

She gritted her teeth further and refused to answer. Taking her silence as a yes, the man let go of her hair and she pulled herself in again.

"Good girl," he chirped.

She began to sob silently then as he walked away.

There was nothing she could do.

'Leo please come save us!'

* * *

Hahaha, a sorta a cliffhanger, I had to leave you with ideas in mind. When will Leo get there! What about their kid! Will Leo use his Bad-A-ness to save the day? Why am I asking YOU all these questions! Tune in later to find out!


	15. Chapter 15

Leo sat on the floor as Toki was making calls. He was so worried that he felt he might puke on the newly installed carpet of Toki's floor. Leo closed his eyes and listened to the nearby clock to settle his nerves.

Tick

Tock

Tick

Tock

Monotonous. Repetitive. Never-ending. The clock just reminded him of the way his relatives were acting. He wished he could just rip apart the clock that controlled their greed. What am I thinking, Leo sighed. There is no imaginary clock that can stop my relatives. And real time is running out for Yuiko and their child.

His heart ached in his chest. He held back a burning sob. He bit his lips. No, I have to be strong, strong for Yuiko, and strong for you Baby.

I wonder if it will be a boy? Will it look like Yuiko or me? Probably look like Yuiko. SO CUTE!

His mind continued to wonder, as Toki's voice ascended in annoyance.

Leo turned to watch him now. Pacing the floor, shouting in a mix of Japanese and German. Finally after a fit of half understandable yelling, the phone was thrown down on the receiver.

Toki wiped the sweat off his brow and looked at Leo. Suddenly he ran at Leo and pulled him off the ground. They looked into each other's eyes.

"Yuiko will be fine. She will be" Toki almost yelled at Leo.

With a swift nod Leo agreed, trying to placate the almost feverish Toki. Toki released him and smoothed out Leo's shirt that he had wrinkled.

"I thought they would stop when you turned 18. I thought you and Yuiko would be safe…I am sorry" Toki sighed, pulling his hand through his hair in desperation.

"Toki this isn't your fault. Its theirs," He snarled the last bit in a beastly sort of way.

"Leo you can't go crazy on me now. You might end up hurting someone or yourself!" Toki grabbed Leo's shirt again forcing eye contact.

Leo calmed, after many years of being with Yuiko, the beast never had a reason to come out, so now it was incredibly dangerous to release a long trapped beast. Not even Leo knew what would happen.

"Yukio," He painfully whispered


	16. Chapter 16

The amount of time in captivity was hard to predict for Yuiko. The outside noises seemed to never change. Cars were always driving by, carrying busy occupants who cared nothing for her or her helpless baby. She huffed, her eyes tearing in anger.

'No Yuiko, calm down. No one knows where you are. But they will find you.'

She calmed down visibly and settled for counting her heartbeat. Thump thump Thump thump. In this way time actually seemed to be passing. And with each second that went by, the closer Leo was to finding her.

Although the thought of Leo made her heart soar, she knew she needed to try and escape herself. She thought about screaming several times, but was unsure if it might tick off her captor. The one thing that she could depend on everyday was the man's presence at dinner time. She was only allowed to stand and eat and relieve herself in the presence of the kidnapper. And, unfortunately, she came to find that he seemed to be a busy man. He only came during that one time of day.

He would intentionally make his presence known outside the door to the shed (At least what Yuiko thought was a shed). He would stomp up the boardwalk and struggle to find his keys. He was intending to torture her by making her wait, but Yuiko just sat patiently knowing full well that the man himself would get impatient and go ahead and open the door.

When he entered, he would set the tray down on a nearby table and help her to stand. He would maneuver her to a restroom near the back of the shed and undo her ropes. When she was inside, she was allowed to take off the blindfold and take care of her personal hygiene. She was always given a clean washrag which she used to wipe her face and clean herself off as best she could. She used water from a small sink on the wall. It's previously bright blue tile-work was crumbling, leaving a sad excuse of its former glory. But it was all she had and she would continue to remain decent as she appeared before the would stay strong.

After cleaning herself as best she could she would put the blind fold back on and knock on the door. She had to stand with her hands clasped in front of her as the man opened the door. This was to ensure that she would not attack him and he could quickly put her constraints back into place. She was then led to the table near the shed's door where she had to eat without using her hands. She quickly found that there was some sick humor the man had, making her eat like an animal. She assumed it had to do with the bestiality comment the man had made about Leo when she was first taken. But she didn't really mind. She actually thought it was fun. She had never been allowed to lick the plate before when eating, so this was just a bonus!

By her reckoning, about two weeks had gone by. But Leo was going to be there soon. So, she would wait, and make it as fun as she could!


	17. Chapter 17

Leo looked at the nearby map on the wall. It was covered in hundreds of thumbtacks, which made the poster look like it was covered in a red sea. The kidnapper was sinister.  
Soon after hiring dozens of professional investigators, their first clue to Yuiko appeared. It was a cutting of fabric tacked to Leo's desk at work. With the fabric a note was attached.

'Here is a token to remember her by.'

It took everything in Leo not to rip apart his office that day. He stared to hyperventilate and gripped the desk for support. A dull growl resonated through him. His co-workers did not know of his upbringing and were shocked to see the usually calm and child-like Leo become a red-eyed and crazed-looking beast. They huddled in the corner of the office, acting like sheep confronted with a dangerous animal. As Leo saw the terror on his friend's faces, he forced himself to shift his red clouded vision back to normal and to calm his breathing. He rubbed his hand through his hair and sighed. He couldn't work like this. Leo ripped the fabric off the wall and stormed out of the office. A brave co=worker went to look at Leo's desk. His hadn had made imprints into the metal desk top. He gulped.

Toki sat outside the building, waiting on Leo. As Leo rushed by, Toki reached out and grabbed his arm. Leo jumped in surprise snarled, struggling to free his arm. Toki held firm and pulled Leo close to himself. As soon as Leo recognized Toki's scent he calmed in the embrace. His eyes teared up and his voice broke as he started telling Toki about what he had found. He began to shake as he finished his story.

"Toki, I am scared. What if she never comes back?!" He chocked and sobbed.

Toki just held him and allowed Leo to try and calm down. Leo looked terrible. His once happy and childish grin was gone and replaced with a slightly barred snarl. He seemed to have aged 20 years in the last two weeks with Yuiko's kidnapping. Toki couldn't even imagine the pain Leo was going through. So, he just held Leo close, smoothing his ever wild ebony hair in an attempt to tame it. Yuiko was to give birth in only a month and a half. If something went wrong with the delivery. Well, he wasn't going to dwell on it. Because they were sure they would catch the culprit(s). And when they were caught, they would never see the light of day again.


	18. Chapter 18

Ch. 18

The kidnapper was just beginning his games with Leo when he had sent the piece of fabric. He giggled a little to himself. He remembered how surprised the girl had been when he threatened to cut her if she moved. She had sat completely still as he cut a square of her blue dress material. He wouldn't actually hurt her. She was valuable to him still.

The kidnapper scowled, why hadn't they given him what he wanted yet?! He didn't want to have to deal with the pregnant lady again. Sure it was fun to torture her, but when you actually had to take care of someone it was hard. He wasn't even supposed to have this job for crying out loud! He was a professional kidnapper! He deserved better than this treatment.

He grumbled a bit as he shook the keys in front of the garage. The little torture methods made this whole ordeal a little better for him, but not by much since she seemed to be unaffected by the treatment.

He stepped inside, ready to start his daily job of keeping her clean, healthy, and somewhat scared.


	19. Chapter 19

I just realized it, but earlier when I mentioned a map with red push pins in it, I had meant to explain that those were areas that Toki and Leo had already investigated for Yuiko's whereabouts. OK!

* * *

The second clue to Yuiko came in the shape of a long cylindrical tube duck taped to Leo and Yuiko's front door.

Leo was on his way home after another traumatizing day at work. As a boss to the company, he was beginning to understand why taking time away was so hard. All the new shipments hadn't come in because during his fit the other day he had made his secretary pass out and all the new members of his staff had quit when they saw him go crazy. Leo rubbed his hands on his face trying to wake himself up. He was going to have to fill eight new spots on his team now. But Yuiko was all that mattered right now. Nothing else.

He quickly pulled the car around to park it so he could finally go inside to rest, and then start the search again for Yuiko. The bright LED lights hit the front door as he turned. The bright white of the package instantly turned his blood cold. He only just barely threw the car into park before ripping the car door open and leaping to the front door. Just as he was about to tear the package apart he stopped. His hand hovered inches above the surface of the box. He retracted his hand and leaned forward sniffing the air. No sign of gunpowder or chemicals. He flipped his phone open and hit redial. It rang once and Toki answered.

"Toki, I need you," Leo growled before slamming the phone back in his pocket. As much as he wanted to get to Yuiko, he knew that this was dangerous territory he was dealing with and he wasn't about to lose any clues left on the package.

Toki arrived in less than five minutes with a giant leather briefcase. It was weathered and the once bright brown leather had started to crack and peel, revealing the wooden inside. Toki wasted no time in setting up the materials he needed. He pulled out a vial and quickly dipped a brush into it. He quickly dusted the surface of the package and door. He set the vial down and blew gently on the package. He turned on a UV light and held it up to the package. Tiny ovals began to appear all over like chicken pox. Most were smudged or oddly shaped however, it was one circle right in the middle that caught their eye. A perfect fingerprint. Toki smiled and continued his investigation. He grabbed a special tape and embossed the fingerprint onto the tape. He quickly sealed it in a special slide and put it into his briefcase.

"Leo, this may not be the culprits fingerprint. It may be a store clerks or someone else's, but this gives us a good start. Keep your chin up and do your best for Yuiko."

Leo smiled with some tears in his eyes.

'Yuiko, here I come!'


	20. Chapter 20

Ok, so I know it is terrible of me to promise you guys stuff, but I really hope to finish this story within the month. I know that promising things and never fullfilling them is one of my flaws, but I really think this time I will do it. The story is now at it's climax! Enjoy!

* * *

Ch. 20

The package had led them to a shipping store not too far away from Leo and Yuiko's home. The store was called Yukiji shipping services and the owner was a close friend to Yuiko's dad. When saw Leo, he grew a smile that threatened to split his face. Leo sadly smiled back to the elderly man.

"Hello child!" he called in his homely style of speaking, "What brings you to my humble store?"

Leo's smile fell and he drew near to Leo.

"Leo, what's wrong," he whispered, pulling Leo to his office. Once sitting, Toki and Leo explained to him the current circumstances. How Yuiko was pregnant and how she had been kidnapped, and finally how they had found his fingerprint on the package. His face went white.

"Oh, no," he whispered fearfully, "no, no, no. Not again!"

Leo and Toki glanced at each other questioningly.

"Sir, what do you know?" Toki asked. He stood to stand beside the man. Leo also rose up.

"A cousin of mine came in earlier, saying he had to send a special package to a close friend. He said something about a great surprise!" By now was sweating profusely and his once crisp white shirt was stained through with perspiration.

"That doesn't really seem to matter much to this case, ."Toki stated. While an extremely nice man, was bad about gossip and making up stories.

"No, no no! You don't understand! I hadn't seen my cousin for several years! It was a total surprise to see him in here the other day! My cousin was in prison for several years before this!I thought he wasn't supposed to get out, but he said he had gotten off scot free! He even showed me the discharge papers! He gave them to me to hold onto in case someone asked him about them!" He began to fumble for the papers in the massive filing cabinets behind him.

This time Leo spoke up, "Mr. Yukiji, I'm not so sure it was necessarily your cousin. It could have been someone else. You sell a lot of those packages don't you?"

Mr. Yukiji stiffened and turned toward Leo. "My cousin was in prison for kidnapping a rich woman and threatening the husband for money. "

The room went still. He slowly held a paper up for Leo and Toki to see. Scrawled atop the page was the name Chikafusa Igarashi, and right below the name was a big picture of the man. Toki ripped the page out from 's hands. He began to shake and gripped the paper so hard his knuckles turned white. His face was turning red and he seemed to be struggling with himself.

"Toki?" Leo asked, getting scared now himself. Toki looked at Leo and whispered harshly,

"Leo, this man is also related to you."


End file.
